Scars and Roses
by Spencer's Cavanaugh
Summary: Infatuation and hatred is what she felt for him. They both despised and loved each other at the same time. Their relationship was filled with both scars and roses. AU. Credit to Spencer Salvawhore for the plot. :)
1. Introduction

**If you think she wanted this you're wrong.**

She was superhuman. Everything, all her senses, were magnified.

Taste. She could give you the list of ingredients you used to make a batch a bread from one single bread crumb.

Speed. She could become quicker then a cheetah. Slower then the speed of light, but only by a few milliseconds.

Smell. A mile away isn't too far for her to not be able to smell it, especially if it's blood.

Touch. Her most improved sense. She felt your soul with one touch. Good vibes, bad vibes, they would surge through her veins like the plague.

You think she would be happy, but Spencer Hastings was in no way pleased with her life. Those gifts came with a curse, the curse of immortality, and that was something she never wanted. Hell she didn't even want the gifts. Nothing of this was her choice, it never was but Spencer is stuck with it.

If she despised anything with a passion it was immortality, especially whenever she overhears humans expressing their want for it. That sentence just makes her scowl. Living forever, or being immortal, isn't as exciting as it may seem. After awhile you get restless, bored, tired. Instead of you changing, everything changes around you, and by the time you realize you're stuck like this forever, maybe it's your 277th birthday perhaps, it will be too late to change your fate. If you haven't noticed, Spencer was indeed no human. At least not anymore. She was seventeen, beautiful, and innocent. Far too innocent. How was she suppose to know that the man she would constantly look loving at with her big brown doe eyes was really a vampire. He turned her the day before her eighteenth birthday. You'd think he'd be nice enough to let her age to an adult first. His name was Vincent. I must point out the use of the word 'was', for after he turned her she became aggressively violent. Soon Vincent was no more from a wooden stake through the heart. Her first kill.

Let's learn about vampires shall we.

***Some useful facts on vampires***

**The can go out in sunlight. They do not melt and in no way sparkle. It simply can be irritating after a prolonged period, no harmful actions will occur.**

**Another irritating myth is being able to propel them away with garlic. It doesn't work, give it up.**

**Wooden stakes will kill them. Decapitation works also.**

**Werewolves are their mortal enemies.**

**They will not age in their looks from the day they were turned.**

**They only need to be invited into a human's home once. With another vampire or any other supernatural creature they must be invited each time.**

A ripping sound echoed through out Spencer's newly purchased cottage-like home. She had bought it mostly because of its location in the small town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. The sound was Spencer opening up a blood bag. The small town aspect of Rosewood was a blessing and a curse. She liked that nothing went on there, but that also meant no human prey for herself. It would be noticed immediately, there was far from enough people for something like that to go by unnoticed.

*** An image of Rosewood ***

**Rosewood is a small, close nit community of approximately 7,789 residents. **

**The surrounding area is mostly forests, most homes were converted from farmland.**

**Business is always good because there are few places to go for a certain item or job. The town is filled with many wealthy consumers so that also helps.**

Spencer made herself stick to blood bags and animal prey for feeding. It was difficult but if Spencer Hastings is determined to do something, it's going to be done, that is a fact. So she made a plan of staying alive with blood bags during the day and hunting for animals at night. But how did she get the bags of blood you may ask? That part was tricky, but it was a two bird one stone situation, let me explain.

She was perfectly fine. Spencer stayed with the routine of blood bags and animal blood (She had brought blood with her from her previous home), only leaving the security of her home for two other reasons, to jog and to work. It wasn't easy finding a job that doesn't ask for personal information. Spencer thought she wouldn't be able to find one until she ran into a doctor. He was British and completely smitten with her. She took her only option and decided she badly wanted a job. So after two foul hours with the sick pedophile doctor in his apartment, he willingly gave her a position as a nurse's assistant without asking any questions. The job paid her bills and the added perk of being able to "borrow" a few bags of blood every once in a while was a very nice perk.

Spencer was actually doing well for herself for once. She lived in a low profile place, had a home, and enough blood to keep herself alive. She figured that maybe after all these years and years she could enjoy herself for a little bit. That, of course, wasn't the case. You see, I may of said she was perfectly fine, she had been. That was until a certain someone showed up and twisted her life around.

His name was Toby Cavanaugh.


	2. A Touch Of Death

Toby Cavanaugh, Tobias Allen Cavanaugh to be exact, would be the death of her of she wasn't careful she just didn't know that yet. Spencer had no foreboding of the presence of Toby Cavanaugh, whom she will soon meet, but more on that later.

Spencer was currently sprawled out on her beige colored love seat; a wave of tiredness lingering through out her. Vampires usually don't get tired, very rarely they do from an labor inducing active, but Spencer hasn't fed since a couple of nights ago. Blood bags kept her alive but not in her usual shape. Just as she was about to drift off her beeper went off.

**_Beep ,Beep, Beep_**

Sighing, Spencer got up and checked it. It was a request for tea.

"You want tea!?" "You're bugging me for tea!?" Spencer screams at the little tiny box. Then throwing it across the room at the wall, shattering it into tiny pieces of the little metal machine that irked her so much.

"Get your own damn tea." "Or get coffee that's the better choice." Spencer speaks to nobody in particular. Slumping back down on her couch she realized the lack of fresh blood was making her irritable. "I need to feed." Spencer groans to herself, holding her stomach. The hunger was growing fiercely inside of her, but she couldn't feed tonight, not in her state. For tonight was a full moon, and if she went out there and ran into any celebrators she wouldn't have enough strength to win.

***An explanation on full moon nights***

**Werewolves aren't the only party goers that night, but they are the strongest.**

**Witches, Banshees, Trolls, and ghosts also know how to appreciate a full moon.**

**Vampires who hunt on full moon nights aren't there for prey, they're looking for a fight.**

**Werewolves are finally even if not higher in strength then vampires, the whole mortal enemies thing then causes fights.**

**All the others will tend to help out the werewolves too.**

**Vampires aren't liked too well.  
**

* * *

Spencer dashed across her lawn as quiet as a mouse. Ok so she caved. Nothing was going to come between her and something to eat anymore. Just before stepping into the woods behind her house she lingered for a moment.

"I'm just going to catch a rabbit and get out." Spencer breathed to herself and continued her trek. Oh how wrong a person could be.

They saw her as soon as she came into the woods.

Not only was she not dressed in her normal black hunting attire to blend into the darkness, but her lack of blood nutrients made her loose her vampire stealth. Meaning she stepped on basically every twig in sight.

"Snap" The sound of yet another breaking tree limb filled the otherwise soundless air. "Come on Spencer!" Spencer scolds quietly to herself. Her inability to walk quietly would be the death of her if she didn't straighten herself out now. Literally. She continued her trek, somehow making herself walk along stealthily.

* * *

She caught two rabbits, at once I might add. Once she finished drinking the second one, Spencer looked down at her hands, veins were bulging out slightly. "Better" Spencer announces to herself. Life was rushing through her veins again, and she loved it. Just as she started to walk back home, she heard a sound. Turning around quickly, she was met with a pair of bright blue eyes. Spencer's heart pounded like an angry parent on their teenager's locked door.

"Hi!" Is what came out of the blonde bystander, in a bubbly tone.

Slightly relived, Spencer responded, "What are you doing out here?" in a hushed yell.

"Walking, why can't I be out here?" The girl asks crossing her arms. She looked about 17 or 18.

Spencer rolled her eyes at the girl's tone. Humans. They don't understand anything. "You shouldn't be here, it's not safe."

"What are werewolves going to come out of the shadows and eat me? I think I'm going to continue my walk thank you very much."

Again another eye roll. Such irony. "Whatever, suit yourself." Spencer replies before leaving the most likely doomed blonde. It was sort of a shame, she was pretty and made Spencer's coffee sometimes at the Brew.

About the time Spencer made it to her front door she heard the screams in the distance. She tried, the girl, what was her name? Addie? No Ali. Yes, Alison, cried out for help while no doubly being mauled by the werewolves. Spencer brushed it off and stepped back into her safe haven. "She never got my order right anyways."

* * *

Today was the day. Today Spencer's world o' turning begins.

**The first time Spencer saw Toby was when she was on one of her daily jogs.**

"Heel, toe, heel, toe, heel, toe." Spencer repeated in her head. She was keeping a nice steady pace and that made her smile. Spencer had always been athletic, even before the change. Jogging relaxed her.

Jogging also relaxed someone else, Toby Cavanaugh. He didn't do it to stay in shape, a few carpentry jobs every once in a while did the trick, but he enjoyed to just go out and jog. That was actually what brought him to Rosewood in a way, but that's a different story.

Spencer had finally stopped jogging when she reached a local convenient store. Jogging five miles could make you out of breath and quenched. She reached quickly for her wallet in her pocket.

"You've got to be kidding me." Spencer breaths to herself and checks her other pocket. She then sighs and collapses under the weakness of her ankles onto the cold sidewalk. "No wallet." Sliding her back to the store wall and putting her head to her knees, she just decides to try and cool off before the jog back home. There was no way the cashier would let her get a free bottle of water.

Every once and a while a random passerby would inquire if she was ok. Spencer always replied with a nod of the head yes and a small smile. She was fine, she was a vampire, she was stronger. Oh but she would kill for a bottle of water. Many times the thought came up to "relieve the shopkeeper of his duties" but there were far too many witness' around and she was doing good at being good so far.

Spencer was so used to people walking by her by now (meaning about five minutes, she was a little dramatic sometimes), that she didn't notice the 5'9 man standing beside her. When he sat down next to her, she felt it and her head popped up in alert.

"Here" The man said handing her a bottle of water. "You look like you could use this."

"Thanks." Spencer replies, taking the bottle as the stranger starts drinking from another. She was skeptical of the man and the water, but her thirst was more powerful and she took a few sips from her own. Noticing the awkward silence around them, the stranger turns to her.

"I'm Toby." The man, Toby, informs Spencer who turns to meet his gaze. "Spencer" she answers his unspoken question and shakes his outstretched hand. Her already cold skin tingled, a wave of icy coolness raced through her veins, putting her back in alert. The problem wasn't that his hand was cold, but that it wasn't. Toby, as he told her, had warm almost hot hands, yet she shivered at his touch. "What was wrong with the guy?" She thought. He seemed ok, and didn't really come across as menacing. So why did he unnerve her so much?

They said their goodbyes moments later, but the question still rang in Spencer's mind.

"Why should I be afraid?"

_AN: Thank you all so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I love and appreciate each and every one. I'd like to apologize for the long wait, I'll try not to keep chapter updates too far apart._


End file.
